Memories that we share
by LLM99
Summary: ************ALTERNATE ENDING TO ALLEGIANT************* Tris lives, but forgets everything. Will relationships survive?
1. Alive

**Yay! Aanother Tris loses her memory 'Allegiant' alternate ending. Real cliche, because we are all still in denial about 'Allegiant' ever happening. Don't hate. I need songs about memories FYI. One for each chapter after this, so give me some and I'll check 'em out. I am not Veronica Roth and I no longer wish to be. Picks up just as they get back. Page 489**

TOBIAS' POV

"She's in surgery right now. They are removing the bullets from her. They don't know what's going to happen to her." Cara wipes the tears from her cheeks. "Tobias, I am so sorry."

She's alive. For now she's alive. But she my not be for long. I shouldn't have left her, there's too much Abnegation in her for someone to expect her not to do something so stupid. She didn't think of how this would affect me. If she had she wouldn't have done this.

"I..." That's all I can say. I take a deep breath and start again. "When can I see her?"

"There's one more thing." Cara says nervously. "If she does survive there is a chance she won't remember anything. The memory serum might have affected her."

"She's divergent, how could it?" Christina sniffs.

"She was weak, she willed herself to survive the death serum, she had bullets in her, plus most PTSD victims don't want to remember what happened so there is a chance her brain decided to just forget." Cara fidgets.

"She might not remember us?" Christina asks, on the verge of tears.

"I'm afraid so. There may be a chance for her to regain her memory, but its not likely." She pushes hair from her face. I stand there, dumbfounded. The love of my life may not remember me. She may not remember all the kisses and the stolen glances and last night. That is if she survives. No, my stubborn, proud, beautiful Tris will live. She will live and she will remember. She has to, for the sake of my sanity she has to.

My legs lead me to the hospital. I don't know where she is, but I have to see her. I have to. Cara and Christina soon join me. A man in a white lab coat enters the waiting room. "Who's here for Beatrice Prior?"

"We are." Cara says and motions to Christina, herself, and me.

"Well I have some good news for you. I assume you're the boyfriend." He turns to me. I nod. "She made it through the surgery without a hitch. She is currently in ICU. You can see her through the window, but can't go in right now. We are running a few tests. We don't know how much of her memory she has."

"I need to see her." I announce.

"Follow me." The doctor says and walks down a hall. "I'm Dr. Andrew Marks."

"Don't tell her your first name." Caleb warns. I didn't notice he was here. Anger bubbles up inside of me, it should habpve been him. If he had just refused to let Tris take his place we wouldn't be here.

"Why?" Dr. Marks asks.

"That was our father's name, he was killed a few months ago." Caleb explains. We eventually make it to the room she's at. The window is floor to ceiling. She's lying on the bed, her eyes shut. Doctors and nurses rush around her. Different tubes stick out of her. But she's alive. She's alive and right now that's all that matters.

My Tris is alive.

"When can we go in?" I ask.

"Once we finish the tests and decide her stable." Dr. Marks answers. I press my hand to the window.

"Even if she woke up right now she wouldn't see you, one sided glass." He tells me.

"When should she wake up?" Christina wipes tears from her face.

"We don't know. We are just trying to keep her from going into a coma." I shut my eyes. I can't stand this. I lean my forehead on the glass.

"She's going to be okay." Cara places a hand on my arm.

"Then why don't I believe you?" I ask.

**Tell me what you think! Should I continue?**


	2. Caleb and Christina

**Okay**,** so I'm continuing. I still need song ideas. I am not Veronica Roth.**

TRIS' POV

Beeping. That's all I hear. Loud beeping. Sharp pain pierce's through my body and I can't move! What happened? Why am I here? Who am I?

"You can see her now." A voice says, it sounds close, yet so distant.

"Thank you Dr. Marks." A feminine voice says.

"You can touch her, just be careful." The first voice, Dr. Marks I assume, says. Suddenly and large, warm palm presses to my own. Long fingers slip through mine. Hair is wiped from my face. I try to will myself to move, but I can't. "It looks like she is going to make a full recovery, minus what little we know about the status of her memory. The wounds will heal is if she allows them time, even with the medicine bullet wounds take a while to heal."

"Thank you Dr." A different feminine voice says. "Can we leave him alone with her for a little while?"

"Sure. Follow me, I'll get you guys some coffee." Dr. Marks answers.

"She's my sister, I'm not leaving her." I have a brother?

"Caleb, if it weren't for you we wouldn't be in this mess." A different voice scolds. The door opens and footsteps sound. The door closes again and I'm alone with the boy with the long fingers. Who is he? "Tris, what are we going to do?"

His lips press to my forehead. My name is Tris? What kind of name is Tris? "Please wake up, for me, for Christina, for Caleb, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Cara. Everyone."

I focus everything on my right index finger, I must move it. I wiggle it somehow. "Dr. Marks!"

"What is it Tobias?" Dr. Marks' replies as the door opens and shuts.

"Her finger moved." Tobias (I assume replies). Who is Tobias to me? Is he like a brother? Close friend? More?

"Tobias, you're imagining things." Dr. Marks says dismissing the idea. So I do it again.

"See." Tobias says and lifts my hand.

"Maybe she's waking up." A hand presses to my neck and another to my forehead. "What did you do?"

"I told her to wake up." Tobias replies.

"Keep talking to her." Dr. Marks orders.

"Tris, Tris, baby, please, please wake up. Wake up for me. You can do this." The hand squeezes tighter. Then everything starts flooding to me, I can move. My eyes snap open and lock with the most beautiful pair of blue eyes iI've ever seen. Problem is, I don't know who they belong to. "TRIS!"

"Careful Tobias. She is still fragile, be careful." Dr. Marks warns.

"Who are you?" I ask. The face backs away from my own.

"You don't remember." He states.

"Who am I?" I ask. The boy with blue eyes presses his back to the wall and slides down to a sitting position, holding his face in his hands.

"You, my dear, are Beatrice Prior. That," he nods towards the boy, "is your boyfriend, Tobias Eaton."

"Who are you?" I ask. Boyfriend, boyfriend, I have an attractive boyfriend?

"I am Dr. Marks. I will be taking care of you while you're here." He introduces himself.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"You are in the hospital." He replies. "I have a question, what do you remember?"

"I don't remember anything."

"Dear God." Tobias mumbles.

"You're my boyfriend?" I ask.

"Yea." He doesn't look up.

"Come here." I order. He hesitantly gets up and walks over to me. He has a full bottom lip and a spare upper lip. His nose is a little hooked and his ears stick out some, but he is attractive. I take his hand and slip my fingers between his. "Why can't I remember you?"

"Tris, you, you're a hero. You saved so much." He says. "Your memory was wiped by memory serum."

"Tobias." Dr. Marks warns.

"She deserves to know!" Tobias snaps.

"Know what?" I ask. "What happened. Why am I here?"

"You were shot trying to save what your parents fought for, what you believed in. You were almost killed because you saved your brother and took his place. You released this memory serum that totally wipes people's memories. You were weak because you survived death serum which would kill a normal person. The serum made you forget everything, me, your parents, your brother, even your own name." Tobias explains. My eye twitches. How?

"What do you mean a normal person? Am I not normal?" I ask.

"Tris, you're divergent." Something about that word makes a bell go off in my head, but I don't know why.

"What's that?" I ask.

"You are resistant to serums that people have tried to use to control you." He grips my hand. "You are genetically pure."

"Are you?" I ask. I can't sit up.

"I thought I was, but I'm not. I can resist serums, but I'm genetically damaged."

"What makes you damaged?" I ask.

"I have genes that could..." He trails off. "How do I explain this?"

"I think that may be enough for now." Dr. Marks interjects.

"Would you like to meet the rest of the people that are here with me?" Tobias asks.

"Can I?" I ask.

"One at a time." He says and leaves. Soon a boy that looks to be 16 or 17 walks in. He looks familiar, but I can't place a name. He is handsome, I'll give him that.

"Tris." He breathes.

"Who are you?" The color drains from his face.

"You really don't remember anything?" He asks. I shake my head. "I'm your brother, Caleb, Caleb Prior."

"So I'm Tris Prior." I infer.

"Beatrice." Caleb tells me. That makes sense.

"Where are our parents?" He looks green.

"Beatrice, our parents aren't here anymore." Caleb kneels next to me.

"They're dead?" I ask.

"Yes." He whispers. Hot, wet tears stream down my face. They're dead, they're dead and I don't remember them. Tobias grips my arm.

"What were their names?" I ask.

"Andrew and Natalie Prior." He says and grips my other hand.

"How did they die?" I ask.

"selflessly." Tobias answers.

"Who were they protecting?" I can't wipe the tears away.

"You." Caleb replies. They're dead and its my fault.

"Help me sit up?" I ask.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Caleb says.

"Please ask if I can." I beg.

"Okay." He looks at the mirror wall and gets up and exits. Tobias wipes away the tears from my face.

"You're going to be okay. They are okay, they are out of the crap we're struck in." He says, holding my face in his hands.

"Tobias."

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

"With my whole heart."

"Did I love you?"

"You told me you did."

"Do you think I'll be able to again?"

"God, I hope so."

"Kiss me." He leans in to press his lips to mine and the door opens.

"I'm guessing you were my older brother." I say, my voice thick.

"Yep." He smiles.

"Can I sit up?" I ask.

"Yes, but you need to be careful and the nurses are just going to raise up the back of your bed." He says. Two nurses in white scurry in and do what he said.

"Tell me about them." I order.

"Well I don't really know that much about them because we were in Abnegation-"

"The selfless." I say wide-eyed.

"Yes, do you know the other factions?" Tobias asks.

"Amity, Erudite, Candor, and Dauntless." I say questioning myself.

"That's right, do you remember anything about them?" Caleb asks.

"Amity wore red and yellow, they were the kind?" They both nod. "Candor wear black and white, honest. Erudite, blue, intelligent. Dauntless, black, brave." I smiling at the last one and so are they.

"You're remembering!" Caleb exclaims!

"Yea and thanks to you I'm going to be deaf." I say.

"Sorry." He smiles bashfully.

"Who else is here?" I ask.

"Your best friend from Dauntless." Tobias says. "Candor smart mouth." That sounds familiar.

"I was in Dauntless?" I ask.

"Yea, that's where we met." Tobias smirks.

"I don't want to know." Caleb says.

"Wait, they have everything recorded here." Tobias says. "Do you think they'll let us watch them and try to jog her memory?"

"I don't know, but its worth a shot." Caleb starts to smile.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"We came from an experiment. Where they monitored us for years and years. They have recorded everything. I think that if we show you some of the footage it may help you regain your memory." Tobias explains.

"Is there anything I might not want to remember?" I ask.

"Yes, a few things, but if you don't see those things others won't make any sense." Caleb says.

"Great." I groan.

"Its going to be fine Tris. You're going to be fine." Tobias says.

"But what if this doesn't help? What if I don't remember anything else? What if I don't love you because I just don't remember? What if everything that I ever knew is over because I can't remember?" I ask, my voice thick. "Tobias you don't know what's going to happen, I don't, no one does." The tears come before I can register them. My face is wet and Tobias gingerly pulls me into a hug.

"I don't care Tris, I'm always going to love you and its enough to know that you're alive. I thought I lost you Tris, with no chance of getting you back. I have that chance now, we have that chance. I don't care if you don't remember, I'm always going to be here and I'm always going to love you." he kisses the top of my head.

"I don't want to hurt you." I mumble into his strong chest. He smells like metal and mint and, and what is that? Part of my brain screams home. Home with Tobias.

"Okay, I'll just leave now." Caleb says.

"I'm sorry, please, stay." I pull away from Tobias.

"No, Christina wants to see you." Caleb says and leaves.

"Christina? My best friend from Dauntless?" I ask.

"Yes, she transferred from Candor like you did from Abnegation." Tobias smiles.

"She hates me." I state.

"No, no I don't." I look up and see a pretty girl with dark skin and short, black hair.

"Christina?" I say.

"Yea, stiff." I recognize that term.

"Candor smart mouth." I say without hesitation.

"Don't turn into your boyfriend on me." she takes the seat Caleb was sitting in.

"Why did you hate me?" I ask.

"I never hated you, Tris, you're my best friend. I was mad and confused, but I never hated you." Christina explains.

"I hurt you, I hurt someone you loved." I think aloud.

"So many people have hurt each other and people we love that by now it doesn't matter Tris. You're alive. I'm alive. Tobias is alive. Still not sure which of those is the most surprising." She smiles, her bottom teeth are crooked, but her top are perfectly straight.

"Probably me." I smirk. Dang I've had such mixed emotions since I woke up.

"Probably." she laughs. I laugh, it hurts, but I laugh.

"When do you think I'll be able to leave the hospital?" I ask because Dr. Marks walks in.

"Probably a week, you will need to be careful, but you will be able to leave. Caleb told me about the plan to show you footage from your life. I think it might work, I am a brain doctor though. If it doesn't work we have a doctor who may be able to help you." he tells me. "Sadly visiting hours are over."

"I'm not leaving." Tobias' grip on my hand gets tighter.

"I expected that much." he sighs. "I'll have a bed brought in."

"Tobias, you don't have to stay. I'll be fine." I promise.

"Tris if you knew half of what we've gone through you would understand why I have to stay." Tobias explains. Christina leaves, but Tobias doesn't. They bring in the bed for Tobias and leave us.

"That's one sided glass." Tobias nods towards the mirror wall.

"SO they can see us, but we can't see them." I infer.

"Yep." he says.

"Tobias."

"Yes."

"Will you kiss me now?"

He smirks and leans in, his lips brushing mine. He pulls back.

"That wasn't a kiss." He snorts and really kisses me. I feel something almost like water brush against my feet.

"Stop." Someone says. I look around and see no one.

"Intercom." Tobias says.

"Where did you first kiss me?" I ask.

"At the bottom of the chasm, an underground river." he smiles. "You had just found out my name and gone through-"

"Your fear landscape." I finish.

"You remember?"

"I don't remember what happened, but I remember you had four fears, lowest number ever." I start to smile.

"You remember." he says and kisses me again. I grab his waist and his hip bone presses to my palm. I feel cold air slip around me. The wooden floor rough against my skin. Tobias' fingers running through my hair nad I straddle him. I take in a sharp breath and Tobias pulls back. "What is it?"

"Did we ever make out on a train?" Well that's not a strange question at all.

"Yea, once, before the war. I actually was telling you about the war plans that night and yea." He's blushing. "The next time we kissed was after your fear landscape."

"Seven fears." I state.

"Yes, you have gotten over one of them, so you are Six and I'm Four." He smiles.

"Makes a perfect ten."

**That's all! I need song ideas!**


	3. Dead

**Okay, I need more reviews. How you guys doing? I am still not Veronica Roth.**

TOBIAS' POV

I lie on the hospital bed they provided me with. I hold Tris' hand, not willing to let go. It's about 6 am. Tris is still asleep. I almost lost her. I almost lost my Tris. My Tris. We are going to start showing her the videos today. Only parts. We aren't going to take sixteen years to get her memory back. That would be absolute torture. I stroke her palm like I did after we went into my fear landscape together. She remembers some. The door opens and Dr. Marks walks in. I sit up.

"We need to check everything to make sure she's okay." he says. "Can you wait in the hall?"

"Do I need to wake her up?" I ask.

"Go ahead." He nods and writes something down on his clipboard. I get off the bed and kneel next to Tris.

"Tris, wake up." I gently shake her shoulder. She groans and bats my hand away. "Tris, you have to wake up." She mutters something incoherent. I chuckle and kiss her forehead. Her face scrunches up and I kiss her nose, her lips.

"How many times are you going to do that?" Caleb asks and walks in.

"Go away Caleb." Tris groans.

"What are you doing in here anyways?" I ask.

"Oh, I am interested in becoming a doctor and am now Dr. Mark's intern." Caleb smiles proudly.

"You were the one who told us to stop over the intercom last night weren't you?" Tris asks.

"Yep." Caleb says.

"I have to go, I'll be in the hall." I kiss Tris again.

"Please don't leave me with them!" she says dramatically as I exit the room. I shake my head and turn to see not glass, but another mirror. They must be able to make it mirror both sides or something. Christina shows up after a few minutes, Cara not long after. They sit next to me until the tests are over. Caleb opens the door and motions for me to come in. Both of the girls follow.

"Are we all allowed in?" Cara asks.

"Yes, she is stable enough." Caleb informs us. We walk in and see Tris sitting up, brushing her hair.

"No one told me I looked like a piece of crap." she snaps. I laugh and sit in the chair next to her. She wakes me with the brush. Christina sits on her other side and Cara just stands there awkwardly. "Who are you? You look familiar?"

"I'm Cara, um you were friends with my little brother." she says.

"Will." Tris states.

"Yes, Will." Cara says sadly.

"I shot him." Tris says. I grip her hand.

"Yes." Cara says quietly. Tears fill Tris' eyes and they spill onto her cheeks.

"I shot my friend." Tris says, her voice thick. "Who else have I killed?"

"Tris, he was under a simulation, he was going to kill you if you hadn't done something." Christina grips her other hand.

"He was your boyfriend." Tris cries.

"Yes, he was, but I'm... Tris he's in a better place." Christina says, tears in her own eyes.

"He shouldn't be." Tris yells.

"I think it might be better to leave her alone." Dr. Marks says.

"I'm still not leaving." I say. Christina, Cara, Caleb, and Dr. Marks leave us. Tris starts to cry harder and I hold her. She cries into my shoulder until my shirt is soaked.

"I'm sorry." she sniffs. "Yesterday, I didn't cry this much. Now I'm crying about my parents, Will, who else has died that I have had a close relationship with?"

"Do you really want me to tell you?" I ask, propping my chin on her hair, rubbing her back.

"Yes." she states.

"Marlene, Lynn, a guy named Fernando that I never met and really you didn't know that long, Al, and Uriah is currently in a coma and it doesn't look good." I say.

"Marlene jumped off a building under a simulation, Lynn was shot, Fernando was shot, Al jumped into the chasm, and Uriah was near an explosion." she says, questioningly.

"Yes." I say.

"I could have saved Marlene, Fernando, and Al." she says, wide-eyed.

"Not Al, he was hopeless." I shake my head.

"He liked me and I didn't like him back. He helped Peter and Drew almost kill me, you saved me." she looks up at me. "You didn't take me to the infirmary like you should have, you brought me to your room."

"Yea," My cheeks flare red, "I..."

"You're cute when you blush." I joke.

"I'm not cute all the time?" I smirk.

"You are, but you never get embarrassed, well obviously you do since you are. It just doesn't happen often." she smiles. Her face is streaked with tears. I wipe them away.

"When I get embarrassed, it normally involves you," I say, "and Zeke." She raises her eyebrows at me. "Well it was normally Zeke's fault. Like when he got me drunk and I saw you in the pit. That was bad."

"I remember that." she says, wide-eyed. "You told me that I looked good."

"Okay, do you remember anything else?" I ask.

"Um you were flirting with death and Al 'saved' me from you." she says, shutting her eyes, concentrating. "You talked about my tattoos. You also taught me what a hamburger was."

"That was your first day at Dauntless, that and ketchup." I smirk.

**That's all. Have a great week. Oh my gosh, a guy checked me out yesterday. I was walking my dog and this guy stopped his car (at a stop sign) looked at me and checked me out! He wasn't attractive or anything and I had never seen him before. I was wearing a freaking sweatshirt and nike shorts. I just kinda walked away quickly. I cut my hair. I cut like five inches off. It feels like ten pounds lighter. The new stuff though. So much Fourtris. When I say songs, I mean songs about memories.**


	4. PSA

**PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT**

**When you are reviewing to my (or any) stories, please use proper grammar. Instead of 'u', please type 'you' or 'y', type 'why?'. Thank you for your consideration. I do not enjoy trying to decipher your reviews. I know the other authors on here must not either.**

**I want to know what you think, but please do not speak Walmart.**

**Also this ':)' is Voldemort, this ':-)' is a smiley face.**


	5. A Certain Fear

AN: No excuse. Not Veronica Roth.

CHRISTINA'S POV

"I forgot to ask, what fear did I get over?" Tris asks him.

"Um..." He trails off. Did they? She lied to me! Wait, they didn't come back to the room the night before she almost died. THEY DID THE THING! "Now might not be the best time."

"Why not?" she asks.

"Um...I'll tell you later." Okay, they definitely did the thing.

"Oh, my God." Caleb's eyes are like saucers. I start laughing. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Yes it is." Cara says and leans on the wall.

"No, it's not! How would you react to something like this?!" Caleb yells.

"Um, guys, we can hear you." Tris informs us. Cara leaned on the button that turns on the intercom. We all laugh some more.

"I hate everything." Caleb stalks off and Cara and I lean on each other for support.

"He's gone." Cara tells them once we stop laughing.

"Good." Tris sighs and leans her head back on her pillow. "Now tell me!"

"No!" Tobias says as dramatically as he possibly could.

"Oh, my God. We didn't." Tris comes to a sudden realization.

"Yeah, we um did." Tobias whispers.

"I KNEW IT!" I yell into the intercom.

"You're going to make everyone deaf!" Tris yells at the (for her) mirror. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Oh, yea, that would be a marvelous conversation. Hey Tris, I know you don't remember anything, but you lost your virginity last night!" Tobias replies sarcastically. I am practically rolling on the floor from laughing so hard.

"Was it your first time, too?" Tris asks. Tobias' cheeks bring my brightest red lipstick to shame.

"Yeah." I hear him whisper. More laughter ensues. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Yes, it is." Cara laughs into the intercom.

"Just go ahead and come in here." Tris sighs. "I'm tired."

"You just woke up." I say as I walk in.

"Well recovering from multiple bullet wounds as well as not remembering anything can be very exhausting." Tris lays back down on the pillows. Tobias kisses her forehead.

"Please while we are here keep the PDA to a minimum. Caleb really doesn't appreciate it. I find it quite funny, but he is very annoyed." Cara informs them. We all laugh.

"Tris? We are going to start showing you video from your life tomorrow. You need to rest." Dr. Marks informs us.

TRIS' POV

"We'll leave then." Christina says and her and Cara leave Tobias and me.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asks. After that last conversation I feel...violated...yeah, that's the word.

"No. Stay. I'm fine. I like spending time with you." I press my lips to his briefly and lie back on the pillows.

AN: Not much I know. It's been a while since I updated. I have been having trouble with school and my parents and everything. I GOT INTO ASMS! I AM SO EXCITED!


End file.
